flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28' ---- Birchstar yowled in pain before attempting to kick his son away, his ears pinned against his skull as he let out a snarl. "What are you talking about? He was my apprentice as well, I kind of had no choice! You were always cold and an outsider, you can only blame yourself for the lack of my attention."Silverstar 00:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt narrowed his eyes to slits. Charging towards his father, he kicked him over, only to make him lose balance. Snarling, he rakes his claws into Birchstar's throat. "I knew you never cared." Flamestar22 00:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar let out a yowl of pain as his son's claws hit his throat, but his cry was cut short. The leader had lurched forward on accident, causing Shadowpelt's claws to sink in deeper, but the leader did manage to give his son a good blow to the left eye. Whether or not it hit his eyeball and caused him to go blind, or simply left a scar around the eye, Birchstar never knew, because he fell limp, one of his many lives leaving his soul's grasp.Silverstar 00:32, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpelt let out a screech of victory, licking the blood off of him. "Hiddenstar would be a better leader than you. Atleast he cares about his Clanmates!" He snarled, disappearing into the darkness. My job is done. He is dead. ''(Now I have a plan) Flamestar22 00:36, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, after regaining himself, let out a cough, his eyes dull as he shakily rose to his paws. ''Ughh...How could I let him win...Silverstar 00:41, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, next life loss time) Flamestar22 00:44, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (guys, can someone post on ScorchClan? Cinderfire's kitting, and I want it to get over with.) Frozenstream ran towards the border, and when he reached it, he started to pant. He looked around - no cat was there. Casually, the white tom started to groom his thick fur. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Willow's heading over there right now) Streamwing sighed and walked up to Icepaw. "C'mon, let's go hunting." Stormwillow's feeling-less paw dragged on the ground for a moment, kicking up dust, but for her, it was a sign of sensing danger. "…Something's going on…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 13:27, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Flamestar will deliver the prophecy to her at ScorchClan. Just rp with her returning to her den and what not and I'll get started). Flamestar22 13:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage froze as he scented blood. "Stay back, I'm going up ahead to see what's going on..." He growled, his hackles rising in fear as he stalked through the undergrowth. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed his father, beaten and bleeding. "F-Father!" He screeched, racing to Birchstar's side, who let out a frustrated huff. "...I lost a life, son, who did I lose...Why...?" The leader took in a breath before closing his eyes. "...Take me to your mother, I wish to speak with her."Silverstar 20:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Willowstar is in ScorchClan camp) Stormwillow gasped in surprise, her dragging paw suddenly lifting off the ground. I knew this paw meant something else! "Shh, she's over here, you're okay, Birchstar," she soothed, her voice trembling a little. Instinct caused her to turn and race back to camp, calling out, "Cardinalblaze!!!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers if you want to do Mapleshine's kitting, do it now because I'm not on for long) Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 01:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (If I missed you, try to pop on in the morning) Mapleshine let out a screech of pain as she went into labor, her eyes round with fear. Before the swifteset cat could even reach her, Longleg was by her side, his eyes round with worry as he nuzzled her cheek gently. Frostleaf, of course, shooed the tom away, having to ask to warriors to hold the worried tom back. The kitting was surprisingly easy, resulting in two bundles of joy: Lightningkit and Leopardkit. One was a tom, black and brown like his father, and the other a darker color of her mother.Silverstar 01:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Longleg purred in joy. Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 02:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Lightningkit was named after you, sooo) Mapleshine nuzzled her mate's cheek gently. "Lightningkit looks so much like you..." She murmured in a soft purr, her blue eyes full of joy as she pulled her kits close.Silverstar 02:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow grunted slightly, deciding to find Cardinalblaze herself. She scented the air, thinking that she may find the queen in the nursery. She poked her head inside. "Cardinalblaze? I have a little bad news..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (awww yessss Mapleshine had her kits!!!) Silverpaw, tired after her trek to the border and back, loped into the apprentices' den. Bluepaw twitched his tail, hearing the faint mewling of Mapleshine's kits. Maybe I'll be a father one day, like Frozenstream... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, new account, it's still Stormver) Stormwillow waited for a response from Cardinalblaze, glancing at Mapleshine's kits and purring softly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:08, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (What should I do with Blossomstripe's kits? And what about Flamepaw, Sandpaw, and Whitepaw?) Flamestar22 14:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ordering Phoenixkit to keep an eye on his sister, Cardinalblaze began to rush out of camp, only to skid to a halt as Stormrage entered with his father leaning on his broad shoulders. "B-Birchstar!" The queen screeched in fear, nuzzling his side gently, her blue eyes round with worry. "I...I'm fine, Cardinalblaze, just fine..."Silverstar 15:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed and turned away from the nursery, suddenly feeling a rush of old anguish. Again, I shouldn't be mad or feel much pain. I've seen that before. She sprinted outside of camp, running back to the patrol. "Should I get Jasminepetal?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattened his ears. "No, I need no Medicine Cat. I lost a life from my wounds, they'll heal on their own..." The wounded leader muttered, his green eyes shifting to the nursery. "...Let's visit our kits, Cardinalblaze." The ginger-and-white queen nearly froze. Oh no...He'll figure out that Mintkit's blind...Silverstar 15:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit squirmed around, slamming herself into the walls of the Nursery. "What's going on? I smell blood!" Flamestar22 16:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (I am deeply touched Whiskers :') thank you so much! I've got a sorta-free day today so I will be on awhile. About Flamepaw, Sandpaw, and Whitepaw... Flamepaw is gonna get in trouble because she is gonna have Louis as her mate, and then the she and the kits are banned. But by then Flamepaw will be known as Scarleg. Sandpaw...idk. Whitepaw's yours, Flame, so ya. But my original plan for him (you don't /have/ to do this) is that he would fall in love with a cat from another clan, and then idk what would happen from there. Blossom's kits...Grasspaw is still chosen. Riverpaw is...dispensible, no offense to her. Grasspaw is in love with Spottedpetal, though Spottedpetal barely notices. Soon enough, some one will mention in, and then ya she realizes that she loves him too and then they become mates and then the rest of the chosen cats come along, blah blah blah. Imma rp some now) Lightningkit suckled furiously while Longleg stared with utter love. (here it comes; Longleg is poetic) "Words cannot explain how happy I am, and how much love I feel for you and these kits. This is the best day of my life, truly," Longleg purred, happier than he had ever been in his life. (Up to my old tricks again :D) Thunderheart watched drearily as Grasspaw and Riverpaw scuffled by the apprentices' den. He had just recently fended off a dog that was about the size of a large cat, but it was nonetheless vicious, so he was severly tired. He struggled to stay awake, but dreams consumed him, dark dreams. He saw Owlfur! "Thunderheart, you wretch, you will die..." Owlfur snickered. Thunderheart defiantly raised his head. "Of course I will! Every animal dies at some point," Thunderheart meowed. Owlfur spat at him. "Fool! Do not resist me! Darkness will consume, and an evil seed in the legacy breaks the family apart," Owlfur hissed before Thunderheart's dream faded to a swirling darkness of gray and black. Something was choking him, and he could speak. "Hh...hel...p..." Thunderheart choked. Evil laughter surrounded him, consuming him. He woke with a start, still tasting the bitter taste of blood, and the stench of death still in his nostrils. He choked and coughed. Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 17:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (THUNDER! HIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Blossomstripe gasped in horror as she awoke, inhaling and exhaling heavily. She recently had a dream about Primrosekit, her now-deceased daughter. How dare Owlfur! I miss her so much... ''Blossomstripe gazed over to Thunderheart, her heart beating 100 miles a minute. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" Meanwhile, Whitepaw sat in the sun, flaring his nostrils. "Sandpaw.. there's something I need to tell you. I don't know if you've heard, but it's about Flamepaw.." '' Flamestar22 18:19, June 10, 2015 (UTC)' (Hi :D I'll be active today, but idk about tomorrow) Thunderheart looked to his beloved. "I had a dream about Owlfur! She said that there will be an evil seed in my legacy that will rip the family apart!" Thunderheart sobbed, racing to his mate. He didn't want the family to be torn apart - he loved his family with all his heart! "And then I tasted blood and smelled death, and I couldn't breathe..." Thunderheart broke off, unable to fathom his family breaking apart. ----Grasspaw was distracted by Spottedpetal, who was grooming herself. He was so mesmorized that he didn't even notice Riverpaw coming straight for him. The little she-cat smashed into him, and then two tumbled along until they both sat up, shaking themselves. "What's gotten into you, Grasspaw? You're no fun anymore! You're always moony!" Riverpaw spat. Grasspaw glared at his sister. "So? One day you'll like some one, I'm sure!" Grasspaw spat back. Riverpaw snorted. "Ewww!!!" Thunderheart...with his sidekick, Grasspaw! Who are both on a long vacation! 18:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Hey Thunder! Also, does someone mind if they post on DarkClan? I'm trying to make sure Solombra and Frozenstream meet up again, but I can't do that if Solombra doesn't start making her way to the FlameClan/DarkClan border.) Silverpaw quickly fell asleep, while Copperdusk started to groom her dark ginger fur with gentle strokes. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Alright guys, when the Falling Stars attack, say goodbye to SilverxWren, they'll die as they live, together forever. And hi Thunder!) Stormwillow sighed and lifted a paw to lick it, her eyes closing as she licked her paw. (Okay, speeding up something with Sparrow) Sparrowfrost nervously stood on the edge of a cliff, watching the mountains. She wanted to talk with Stormrage - but she didn't want to disturb the patrol. How could he love a cat whose family had been into isolation? Streamwing already had a mate - haha, lucky her, she's pretty anyway, Sparrowfrost thought - but her mate was Frozenstream, and he had already forgiven her. Sparrowfrost didn't know if Stormrage had forgotten her family's isolation. She didn't suspect any feelings back - he was not the type of cat to show any feelings back unless he really felt them - and again, how would he love her? When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (YAAYYYY, also, please have Sandpaw reply to Whitepaw xD) "She can't destory us," Blossomstripe murmered, pressing close to Thunderheart. "We have StarClan on our side, and nothing beats that." Flamestar22 15:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, Thunder, say goodbye to SilverxWren...they're going to die together-nope, actually, I'll make poor Wren die first! Then Silver reveals his kits as he dies- best death ever!) Sparrowfrost started thinking about Stormrage. He's very pretty, so adorable...his eyes are just so blue and his pelt is such a pretty shade of gray...but he won't love me back, I know it..(It'll be a big surprise if he returns feelings for her) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, he takes after Hiddenshade, and the only cat he actually returns feelings for is Skypaw, who's gone inactive...) Stormfrost sat with Scarletflame, the kits of Birchstar's growing more and more nervous. Their father wasn't doing good, and it seemed that infection was already setting in their father's wounds. Cardinalblaze sat beside Birchstar constantly, gently lapping his ears to comfort him, while Jasminepetal and Frostleaf worked together, trying as many herbs as possible. But it was no use, that infection was determined to take one of the leader's lives.---- Hiddenshade stood in the center of camp, occasionally rising to his paws and pacing out of worry for his good friend. The handsome deputy was left in charge while Birchstar was in the Medicine Cat den ill with infection.Silverstar 17:23, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (She certainly would be upset if he was killed, but Skypaw hasn't had a post in a while...should someone take her until her owner returns?) Sparrowfrost lowered her head and turned around. She made her way back to camp, her typical bright gaze foreshadowed by slight anger and frustration. She eyed Streamwing angrily, her eyes narrowed. (SISTER MOMENT) Streamwing walked over to her sister. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, I just...I'm in love with Stormrage and I don't think he's going to return feelings to me!" Sparrowfrost wailed. "I liked him too, Sparrow. I grew out of him, though. I couldn't seem to forget that his father tried to kill our mother." Streamwing turned her head. "I started liking Frozen-" "I know you started liking Frozenstream! You're luckier than me!" Sparrowfrost hissed. (Don't delete the code, please, it's good for the conversation between both of them) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (It's not like she's that important, there's no saying she was going to be his mate. Everyone has a few crushes in their lives, and she was simply one of Stormrage's (just a very small crush)) Leopardkit batted at Mapleshine's belly, causing the queen to let out a warm purr.Silverstar 18:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (You could try to contact Icy on t-r-o-t-c, she's active there. Besides, she's Dark's sister, so.. Also, roleplaying with Birch for a quick sec) Birchstar flattened his ears, giving his mate an uneasy gaze. Things had not been easy for him, but now, finally, maybe things would settle down. "How are Mintkit and Phoenixkit?" Flamestar22 19:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's heart flipped as her mate mentioned their kits. She still hadn't told him about Mintkit being blind, and feared his reaction, especially now that he was ill. "Fine fine, perfectly fine..." She gave him a small, cheery smile before adding, "they're asleep in the nursery right now. I don't think our son plans on sneaking out again."Silverstar 19:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (K, you can rp with him again after this next post) Birchstar nodded. "Good. That could've gotton him killed, not to mention his sister as well. Why don't we go visit them, and see how they're doing?" Flamestar22 19:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head quickly. "No my sweet, you're too ill to visit them. Besides, they're asleep, and get cranky when wakened." She murmured softly.Silverstar 19:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Big sisters moment, nobody disrupt Stream and Sparrow right now...) "Frozenstream liked me first." Streamwing calmly licked her sister's paw. "But I started to like him, and it just...started." She shook her head slowly. "Nobody's luckier than someone else. We're all equal in this world." Sparrowfrost looked into her sister's eyes. Gentle, blue, delivering a message of hope, love, and comfort. "Alright, I believe you. The world is simply incomplete without you, Streamwing." "Aw, thanks," Streamwing purred. "Now let's go see how Birchstar is doing, I heard he lost a life..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:45, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (You can rp with Birchstar now, Whiskers x3) Birchstar flattened his ears, worry flooding through him. Was Cardinalblaze trying to hide him from something? ''Shaking his head, Birchstar slowly made his way to his den, wrapping his tail around his paws. Flamestar22 21:32, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, this weekend is a big competition for me, so please, please slow down, especially Sunday, I won't be home til like 7 that night and I'll have a few little birdies to take care of (yay!)) Streamwing and Sparrowfrost walked towards the medicine den, Streamwing poking her head in and asked, "How's Birchstar? I heard he lost a life..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (seeing what Stormver was saying about SilverxWren reminded me of a fanfiction I have on WFW... as the leader's dying, his mate (and deputy) reveals she's carrying his kits... anyway, no-one has posted on DarkClan when I asked, so can someone please do...? It's a weekend now for me, so I'll be more active over the next few days.) Bluepaw padded past the medicine den, shooting a glare at his mother and Sparrowfrost as he went past. Copperdusk looked up from her grooming, and then she abandoned it as she decided to retreat to outside the warriors' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (okay, just gonna tell you all that I may post tomorrow, but probably not Sunday, since I'm ''very busy on Sunday. I'm going to a major riding competition, doing four different tests (two of which I must memorize) as well as taking care of my pony. I won't be home until pretty late Sunday, so please slow down this weekend.) Streamwing ignored her kit, waiting for a response to her question. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Redfur curled up into a large ball inside of the Warriors Den, soon beginning to drift off to sleep. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (I'll try Stormver, but no guarantees. Also, for the third time now (I'm getting rather annoyed now), can someone please post on DarkClan?) Bluepaw ended up going into the apprentices' den, and then he got into his nest, and slowly fell asleep. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:37, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe walked into the Warriors Den, only to find Redfur fast asleep. Purring, he thought about his sister. Should I tell him that Wolfclaw likes him? Or should I keep it to myself..? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:55, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks, Flame, for doing that. I really appreciate it.) Silverpaw woke up from her slumber. Seeing Bluepaw sleeping, she got up and padded out of the apprentices' den, because she had nothing better to do. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (No problem ^^) Whitepaw circled Sandpaw, his eyes narrowed. "Well? Can I speak with you or not? It's about Flamepaw, and it's really important!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (I helped Flame fix it - it's her sig that's partly messing it up. Flame, try editing on another device..) Streamwing pressed her tail against Sparrowfrost's chest, blocking her sister from running to Stormrage. She grunted as Sparrowfrost started to press against her tail. Meanwhile, Stormwillow sat in her nest, Wrenflight and Silverstorm sleeping together. Wolfclaw was out of camp. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (It works now, so it doesn't really matter..) Firestripe continued to gaze down at Redfur, trying not to make any sudden moves that would awake him. ''I'll tell Wolfclaw in the morning. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream arrived at the border with DarkClan, and he stopped to catch his breath. After he had regained his control over it, he tasted the air. ''That's ironic... he thought, as he picked up a scent. It's Solombra... I think... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:12, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Good - should we do RedxWolf?) Wolfclaw crouched, aiming for a mouse. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) A moment later, Frozenstream saw a black shape slink out of the bushes. The cat stared up at him with round yellow eyes, before she breathed: "Frozenstream." Frozenstream looked at Solombra for a moment, before he returned the greeting: "Solombra." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (Can you have Wolfclaw come back to Camp, Stormver? I want my newest plan to go down, and I also wanna get RedXWolf started :D) Redfur awoke to a warm breeze shuffling through the air. Letting a warm, satisfied purr, Redfur padded outside, stretching out in the bright sunlight. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Solombra nodded, and stepped into FlameClan territory - but only just into it. Dipping her head, she asked Frozenstream: "...There's something I have to tell you." Frozenstream shivered. I have something to tell her too he thought to himself, a moment before he spoke: "I have something to tell you too, Solombra." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe walked outside, blinking sleepily. As he opened his eyes, he spotted a dark, blood-red figure in the distance. Redfur! ''He then saw as his sister, Wolfclaw walked into camp with her prey. ''I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:30, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Firestripe." The simple response came from Wolfclaw. She was unaware of Redfur, across camp. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Solombra cocked her head at Frozenstream. "You have something to tell me?" she mewed softly. Frozenstream nodded. "Yes, Solombra... I do." The white tom cleared his throat, before adding: "You brought it up, so you say yours first." Solombra hesitated, before she nodded curtly. The black she-cat turned her skinny tail around her paws, before she whispered: "Frozenstream... we're related..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Firestripe replied dryily, looking away from Wolfclaw. "I'm going to talk with Redfur, wanna come?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream cocked his head. How could they - Frozenstream and Solombra - be related, when they looked as different as night and day? Remembering what Swift and Snow had told him in his dream, he mewed: "Well, Solombra... my parents came to me in a drean. They were rogues, and had no milk to feed me, so I was abandoned. They said I had a sister - that I'd seen once before - but had gone somewhere -" Frozenstream chocked on the last word, realizing what had happened. "Different..." Then the two cats looked at each other in the eye, and spoke softly, and in unison: "We're littermates, aren't we?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Redfur watched Firestripe and Wolfclaw from a distance, and began to groom his fur. Meanwhile, Firestripe waited for a response from his sister. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) "Y-yeah, sure," Wolfclaw murmured nervously. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) There was silence from both Frozenstream and Solombra, before Frozenstream spoke again: "Littermates..." the white tom whispered, before he wrapped a tail around Solombra. Hardening his gaze, Frozenstream added: "But Solombra, you're a member of DarkClan... what would Snaketooth say if you left him?" Solombra sighed sadly, knowing that she had to make a choice. Taking a deep breath, she mewed: "I know, Frozenstream. But do you remember Patches? He abandoned DarkClan to go with your Clan, because he realized that was where his loyalties truly lied. And I..." Solombra broke off, realizing that this decision would change her life. "And in this moment, I realized that my loyalties are with you." She shook her head, before finishing: "I will come back with you to FlameClan." Meanwhile, up in the starry sky, Swift and Snow shot delighted glances with one another. ''Our kits are reunited at last. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Redfur watched as the two siblings slowly approached. Lifting his head, his greeted them with a smile, his tail-tip flicking. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream nodded at Solombra. "I don't know how easily the Clan will accept you, but you have to try," he whispered. Solombra nodded in reply as the two littermated headed back in the direction of the FlameClan camp, Frozenstream showing his sister the way there. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar lifted his head to scent trouble, his nostrils filled with the foul scent of DarkClan. No! Not another shall demand to pass onto our territory!!! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:56, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw lay down outside the apprentices' den. She saw her mother by the medicine den with Sparrowfrost, and they seemed desperate for some reason. Silverpaw cocked her head. ''What are they doing? Meanwhile, Solombra continued to look around FlameClan territory with interest as her brother led her to his Clan's camp. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (WHAT Birchstar teloported out of camp????????) "Hey, Redfur," Wolfclaw murmured. Streamwing stiffened as she scented the air, turning away from her sister and running to her mate's side, leaving Sparrowfrost to fall and roll over, glancing at Frozenstream and Solombra. Streamwing asked, "Who exactly is this?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (..No, he's outside of his den..) Redfur gave Wolfclaw a smile, his dark amber gaze bright. "Hi." Firestripe looked at Wolflclaw, then glanced up at Redfur nervously. "There's something I needa tell you. It's about my sister." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:36, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Stream and Sparrow were asking how he was, so that's why I asked.) Wolfclaw's eyes widened, but she kept quiet. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:40, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Solombra's fur bristled in fright, and the dark she-cat stepped back. Frozenstream cut in, flicking his tail at Streamwing. "This is Solombra..." he mewed uneasily. "She's my sister..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:53, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing narrowed her eyes. "Your sister? She smells like DarkClan! Frozenstream, our kits..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head. "We got abandoned on two different borders..." Looking up at Streamwing, he added: "What about our kits?" Meanwhile, Solombra cocked her head. Frozenstream has kits!? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:03, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Nice sjrprise here >:D) "Swiftpaw is hiding something." Streamwing turned towards her kit. "She's so thin..." Swiftpaw had been ignoring her hunger for a few days. She was having hallucinations about mice. "Swiftpaw!" Streamwing trotted over to her kit. "You need prey!" She turned and grabbed a rabbit off the freshkill pile. "Now eat, I'll go get the medicine cats." She casted a stressful look at Frozenstream. Dread sat in Swiftpaw's belly as she ate the rabbit. I know something's up with me. (Haha, I'll reveal the situation later.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:35, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (They asked the Medicine Cat, though) "Redfur, Wolfclaw likes you.." Firestripe admitted, smiling to the tom. Redfur tried to hide embarassment, almost blushing. "Wolfclaw.. is.. is this true?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (oh god I'm crying I'm watching the end of the Hunger Games - RUE) Wolfclaw sighed. "Uh...um..yeah..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (What were we saying about slowing things down....? Guys, I have a job, and work for six hours...) Stormrage was confused, his sister remaining by his side. Meanwhile, Cardinalblaze made her way back to the nursery to find Phoenixkit and Mintkit still asleep. She placed herself beside them, scooting close before wrapping her body around them.Silverstar 02:00, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (sorry) Frozenstream and Solombra followed Streamwing into the camp, Solombra glaring around worriedly. Silverpaw shot a worried glance at her sister, realizing that she looked thin. What's up with her? -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar snarled before walking near the camp entrance, only to see Frozenstream and Solombra chatting. Why would Frozenstream be talking with a DarkClan cat? ''Baring his fangs, he stomped to them, growling furiously. "What is a DarkClan cat doing here!??" Meanwhile, Redfur sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "You do? Why?" Redfur seemed confused by Wolfclaw, as he wasn't really the cat who took into love interests. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:07, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Solombra backed away, her dark fur bristling in all directions. Frozenstream shielded his sister with his tail, before he told Birchstar: "Birchstar, this is Solombra... she wants to join FlameClan..." He left out the part that she was his sister - he would only add it in if he asked further. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:10, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Editing on my kindle; it's very hard!) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:14, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (ah, okay. I hope this post isn't an ec, and if it is, I apologize in advance) Thoughts were rushing through solombra's mind about the FlameClan leader - Birchstar. Why was he so wary of her? Then Frozenstream's words came back to her: "It might take a while before you can get fully accepted." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flexed his claws. "She reeks of DarkClan. What happened the last time I let a trusted DarkClan cat join? Our Clan nearly was destroyed. Patches, he's different.. I only let him in becuase that's what Flamestar would've wanted.." The leader stopped himself to take a breath, but continued to hold his angered gaze at Solombra. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:27, June 13, 2015 (UTC) "She's not a ''spy," Frozenstream hissed at Birchstar, while Solombra nodded at Birchstar, her amber gaze desparate. "I'm not here to seek information," she mewed quietly. "I'm not the type to do that sort of thing." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 02:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) At the moment, Birchstar was far from trusting anybody, especially a DarkClan cat. "She's still a DarkClan cat, and I will not allow another cat to bring death upon FlameClan. Even if I said yes, DarkClan's leader would attack, wanting you back. I'm not taking that chance." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:14, June 13, 2015 (UTC) "Well then I will attack him, and beat him myself," Solombra mewed, feeling bolder. The black she-cat rose to her paws, and turned to look at Birchstar. "I am not your enemy. If I had come into camp wanting to kill you, I would have done so. However, I am not, so what does that show?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream looked at his sister, admiration showing in his blue eyes. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow watched the scene going on outside, her eyes narrowed. "It's the light in your eyes, partly," Wolfclaw murmured. (It's the sun in your eyes, in your eyes...I don't know if anyone knows that song) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Bluestar111... such a jerk on the Warriors Wikia. I'd slap her silly) Birchstar's gaze trailed far away from the DarkClan cat, having put no trust in what the she-cat was saying. Oh Flamestar.. Please, tell me what to do! Things were only easier when you were alive.. Why did DarkClan have to kill you!??? ''Letting out a silent, mournful snarl, Birchstar lifted his head to Solombra once more. "And why do you wish so desperately to join us? You have your own place in DarkClan, even in the Loners & Rogues for that matter." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Hiddenbae needs more friends, and a life...) Hiddenshade sat next to the freshkill pile, his black-and-silver tail neatly wrapped around his paws. He calmly gazed at a squirrel, considering a quick snack before arranging the next patrols.---- Stormrage quietly bid Scarletflame farewell, walking away from his sister to sulk in a dark corner. His father's infection seemed to be getting worse, and now he had disappeared out of camp, ''If he's not careful, he's going to lose another life.Silverstar 16:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, and Whiskers, you can rp with Birchstar now) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:45, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't he in the middle of something? Or is it fine if he just falls over and loses a life from infection right there? xD)Silverstar 17:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) (It'd be awesome if he fell over in the middle, and cats could start worrying avout him. At the moment, though, there's really not anything else for him to say, so, yeah, let's do it x3) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan